Conventionally, there are techniques for transmitting, to a client accessing an energy conservation supporting apparatus, response data comparing data related to an operational status of an electrical appliance system that is a target for energy conservation support with data related to an operational status of another electrical appliance system to be compared with the operational status of electrical appliance system that is the target for energy conservation support (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Accordingly, the energy conservation supporting apparatus can provide an energy conservation advice based on the comparison with an operational status of each electrical appliance in another electrical appliance system.
In addition, with respect to air conditioning devices, there are techniques for aggregating usage data and performing statistical processing in order to obtain at least one statistical value among an average value, a median value, and a standard deviation of usage data of a plurality of air conditioning devices and to compare usage data of specific air conditioning devices (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2). Accordingly, a user can objectively evaluate power usage of the user's own air conditioning device from a result of a comparative evaluation between the air conditioning device and another air conditioning device. Moreover, Patent Literature 2 describes extracting and comparing air conditioning devices used by families with a same number of members, by people of the same age, or by people who reside in the same area in order to eliminate differences in use environments and increase comparison accuracy.
However, the conventional art described above require further improvements.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-218077 (paragraphs [0048] to [0054], paragraph [0058], FIG. 8, and the like)
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 4134379 (paragraphs [0031] to [0036], FIG. 3, and the like)